


An Honest Fight

by agentsoffitzsimmons



Series: WinterHawk Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsoffitzsimmons/pseuds/agentsoffitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting into bed, Clint and Bucky find themselves in yet another argument over something small. Something they really shouldn't be fighting about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honest Fight

“No, no, no. You did it last time, it’s my turn, Buck.”

  
“How is that fair? I want to do it this time! I remember having this conversation last night and I am pretty sure you won.”

  
“That is not how I remember it. You won. You got to do it.”

  
“Just get into bed, punk.”

  
Clint let out a sigh and climbed into the bed. Fine. Maybe once the soldier was asleep he could switch their positions. He could at least try. Not that he hated being the little spoon, oh no he loved it, he just enjoyed being the big spoon once in awhile! Clint loved to hold Bucky in his arms and draw little shapes along his chest. It was cheesy at best but it was just something he loved doing. Just holding Bucky seemed to make his nightmares go away even more. It just seemed like he rarely got to do it lately. Something was… well, off.

Once Buck had climbed in behind him and had draped his real arm around, the archer turned his head a little. “Hey, Buck?” He got a grunt in return as Bucky’s face was buried in his neck. “Why do you always fight with me on being the big spoon?”

  
That made James freeze. Yeah, something was wrong.

Clint turned around in the other’s arms and frowned as he saw Bucky’s face. “Hey, what’s wrong? Are you alright?”

  
James sighed and sat up a little, his arms still around Clint. “I just… I hate you being near my arm. I love you holding me but then your hands get so close to my metal arm and I freeze up. I always feel like I am going to hurt you when I wake up from a nightmare. Your hand is right there. If I hold you, my arm is closer to me and the pillow, not you.”

  
Clint frowned, one of his hands moving up to Bucky’s face. “Hey, I can take care of myself. That arm hasn’t hurt me yet, now has it? The one time it did was when I had just rolled around in our sheets when you were making the bed, you came over and slapped my ass and it shocked me.” That made James chuckle.

  
“I just don’t want to hurt you. You are the best damn thing that has happened to me and I can’t lose you over this.” Clint just shook his head. “No, you can’t get rid of me that easily. You are stuck with me.” James chuckled and kissed his forehead. “I’m not stuck with you. I choose to be with you, silly.”

  
With a sigh, James turned over, taking Clint’s arm with him. “You can be the big spoon.”

  
He would never be able to replicate the grin that spread over Clint’s lips that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short. I am working on some other prompts that I got from Tumblr so stay tuned!


End file.
